Down With the Ship
by Her Honour
Summary: Feliciano seems to realize that he may be falling apart at the seams, and Lovina isn't afraid to go down with him. Fem!Romano


Feliciano was a very happy country, one of those delighted beings than can never be brought down, even if the world was going to burn away in flames. So, Northern Italy was rarely sad, or even just not smiling. In general, it seemed to everyone that depression was simply not a word in the happy Italian's vocabulary. It was much more believable is his older sibling was suffering from depression or went a whole day without once cracking a smile or a smirk. And Lovina was fine with that.

As Feliciano's older sister, she took it as her duty to absorb any weakness from her sibling. She was willing to be known as "the angry one", "the bratty one", or even "the sad one", she was more than willing to accept all those titles as long as it left Feliciano as the happy sibling. Coming home every day knowing lots of people had a bone to pick with her because of all the nasty scowls she gave was actually all worth it after she sees her younger brother in the kitchen, cooking her favorite meal and greeting her with the usual, "Ciao! Sorella, I'm making dinner!"

But today was different. Lovina had just returned from a flight home and she dropped her bags near the door. She had been kicked out of yet another meeting in America and was forced to take an early flight home. And she was already rolling her eyes from when her Boss was surely going to call her and yell at her for her foul-mouthed habits. Her mood was in the absolute gutter, but she knew she would feel better. She would be greeted lovingly by her brother and they would have dinner together. Just like any other night. But she sniffed the air when she turned around to lock the door again, and her eyebrows furrowed when she did not catch the smell of garlic and herbs and pasta in the air as usual.

"Fratello?" Lovina called out as she took off her coat and set it on the coach. Did he lose track of time? Is he taking a late-day nap? She walked to the kitchen, her stilettos clacking against the tile.

"Fratello? Are you here? What's going on?" Lovina said loudly, looking around. She furrowed her eyebrows and decided to check upstairs. If anything, Feliciano just might be upstairs taking a nap in their bed or something. But she stopped when she passed the window that had the view of the backyard deck facing the ocean.

"Feli?" She questioned under her breath. She stopped and stared at a little bundled figure leaning against the glass of the window, the only thing stopping her and yelling at the little figure was a little wild curl she knew all too well. She walked and opened the door that wouldn't bother her brother from… whatever he was doing.

"Feli? What are you doing out here?" Lovina asked, stepping outside and shivering a little without her jacket to protect her from the chilly winds. Feliciano was staring out in the ocean, his nose turning a slight shade of red. He didn't answer her though. He seemed locked in a trance with the crashing waves and the grey sky. Lovina, not saying anything after that, eased her body next to his after turning a little to close the warm house. She rubbed her hands along her arms and sat down next to her younger brother. Something was definitely wrong, but she decided to not point anything out just yet.

"I'm not feeling… well." Feliciano finally said after a long silence of just listening to the waves crash against the shore. Lovina set her head on his shoulder and she could feel how cold his body was.

"It'll pass, I promise." She said softly. Feliciano took a breath.

"What do you care if it does or doesn't?" He actually turned to her, his face uncharacteristically cold and serious. Lovina didn't have much to say to that, but her took his hand and held it close.

"If you go down so do I, but you're my fratello. And I wouldn't give a fuck if we do go down in flames." His bright eyes stared into hers for a moment more before he turned back and stared into the sea. His hand tightened on hers.

* * *

It was some fluff I did a while back, and decided to put up just so I can delete it off my computer and not feel bad about it. Sorry if it feels a little cut off.


End file.
